


His feelings (a drabble)

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [1]
Category: Falout 4
Genre: Caring, Defending, Friendship, Love, M/M, peace time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze's thoughts while Danse is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His feelings (a drabble)

Blaze was sitting at the window, leaning back at the red chair, and smoking slowly a cigarette. His green eyes were half open. As he looked through window. The day had been rough, and he wanted to take a break for himself and Danse at Red Rocket Station home. It was a late night. Lights off.

Danse...

His head turned to look at sleeping Danse on the bed close by. For the moment the time and world seems to slow. Such a handsome paladin with a strong back. He cared for him a lot. The admiration has increased into something else.

Blaze inhaled to smoke. Goddamn, Danse, I'm falling, he thought. Falling hurt. Bad. Blaze haven't felt like this before. Not even with Nora. This was more. Danse was precious, and damn important to him. He'd protect him if need to.

Danse stirred in his sleeps, and mumbled something. It made Blaze smile, while he smoked. He had grown alongside the paladin. No more scared of mutants, or whatever, however deathclaws were still on the phobia list. Danse usually dealt with those things.

Blaze was not sure how the paladin felt towards him. He had to keep his own feelings inside for now. And it hurt. He sighed. One day, maybe one day he could express how he felt. Blaze ran his hand through the red hair, and put the cigarette on ashtray. Leaning back on the chair, and drifted into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I write short drabbles between Fanfic chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
